


red

by Winnie_Davenport



Category: Lollipop Chainsaw
Genre: First Kiss, Homophobia, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23970298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnie_Davenport/pseuds/Winnie_Davenport
Summary: a dumb story about two of the zombie in the album
Relationships: brett/lucid





	red

his doorbell ring three quick times, he knows exactly who was behind the door. Maybe because of the smell of Hairspray who was so strong he could smell it behind a closed door. Maybe it was the little elves he thought were living in his brain that told him so. 

Anyway, Brett was happy to see the metal head on his porch, he always loved lucid, but he never made a move afraid of getting rejected by him. The younger boy quickly made his way inside the house like it was his own and crashed on the sofa trying not to cry too loud, which was a failed attempt since the rocker sat on the floor below him and simply ask "what's wrong kitten? do you want to tell me?" while saying that he took lucid hands away from his face which happen to make him cry more. The huge mark on the younger cheek was indeed the reason for all the crying "I..., started lucid, I told my mom that I liked a boy... and, well, I thought she wouldn't care, but she didn't and she called my dad, they told me I wasn't their son anymore and... and my dad hit me and they throw me out an.." Brett brings him in a thigh huge, lucid was telling his story while sobbing and the rocky heart couldn't take heart.

once lucid was calmer he asked him" who's the lucky boy? "not without a point of jealousy in his voice. lucid became redder and redder and slowly he pressed his lips on Brett one. the rocker couldn't be more happy than right now and pull the younger one tighter and deepen the kiss. 

when the brock up lucid was on top of his now rocker boyfriend who whisper in his ear "you can stay here as long as you want" and with that started to kiss the metalhead over and over again


End file.
